


新年快乐

by icywhales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywhales/pseuds/icywhales
Summary: 他们跳经典的《dango's tango》，还有外国孩子们带来的并不认识的音乐，但是，爱的舞蹈是相通的。他们随性地跟着节奏踩三拍子舞步或搂抱在一起旋转过每一张桌子。每个人都难得的对他们表达祝福和热情地抛来糖果。好像一场新的婚礼。（然后来了新年第一发噗噗噗噗）
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, hanamaki - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	新年快乐

（一）欢迎来到雪山之家  
“到哪里了？”花卷接到岩泉质问的电话，“你说要到这了好好冲个澡让我烧好水就到，这会儿功夫我已经从山上挖泉水引到家里了！”  
“这次真的是马上了！！”花卷拉着头顶的扶手，跟着松川大盘悬的一个转弯哐当撞到车门上，“别催了别催了，刚才迷路了我们直接上了山顶了，现在松川正在盘山公路上飙车！我要被他转成奶油花卷了！”  
“我没飙车！”松川在一边大声抗议，“这路太滑了，我在躲冰！”  
“你们是不是忘了给车轮上铁链？”  
“什么铁链……”  
“我提醒过你！！”  
“大概？”  
岩泉的声音离远了点：“服了。太危险了你们把车停下吧，及川顺着路上去接你们。”  
“好诶。”

过了一会儿，一车两人等来了另一辆黑色底喷了灰绿色迷彩的大越野车，以令人惊叹的毫米级车技在路上转弯停到了松花二人的小破丰田前面。  
车门打开，一只黑猫先从车里蹦出来落到了雪地中，随后一条长腿迈出来，驾驶座的男人整个露出身形，又高又挺拔，穿了一件雪山冲锋衣，没戴帽子，褐色的头发在雪原山风里骄傲地跳动。  
“靠，好酷的车。”花卷激动地拍了拍松川，“人也很酷，不愧是岩泉选的家伙。走吧。”  
三个男人碰了面，相互介绍，及川和善地同他们打招呼寒暄。期间黑猫四处溜达一圈烙了一溜梅花印又回来了，大概是确认清楚新领地太冷毛都没有不值得占领，亲昵地蹭了蹭及川的腿，命令他把自己抱起来。  
所以及川怀里揽着猫和松川花卷继续说话：“在这里上防滑链太冷了，我带了牵引绳，你们上我的车我带你们下去。”  
于是他们把两辆车勾在一起，坐上了这辆酷得不行的越野。三个大男人在暖烘烘的车体里面，车里仍旧显得宽敞。  
花卷表示不想再待在副驾驶了，一路过来要吐了，主动上后座和猫咪坐在一起。松川和及川在前座谈话时他逗猫，然后他发现这猫除了在及川怀里外也是酷得不行，根本不理陌生人。  
黑猫也有双长腿，他很不满松川侵占了自己的位置，他用翠瞳横了花卷一眼，窝火地把自己团成团拒绝花卷傻了吧唧的逗弄骚扰。  
花卷头一次对猫这么感兴趣，总觉得他眼熟：“及川，这猫叫什么？”  
“没起名字，我们都瞎叫。跟着我很多年了，很聪明，你叫他夏目漱石还是福克斯穆德他都知道是叫自己。”  
“我怎么觉得，”花卷想了好久，终于灵光一闪，“这家伙很像岩泉啊！喂，松川，你看看是不是！”  
松川应声回头打量黑猫。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”及川大笑，“大家都这么说，我经常问岩泉我的猫是不是他家里的弟弟。”  
“然后他怎么说？”  
“他揍我。因为我给他弟弟做过绝育。（双关）”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”男人爆笑起来。  
黑猫好像不怕吵，闭上眼睛打瞌睡。

岩泉前二十七年总的来说是个体制内的人。  
所有人都这么认为。  
可是，突然有一天，他宣布要在北海道一座雪山里买房子，经营点旅店生意，教游客滑雪。  
他说他在这里遇见了一个男人。  
花卷看着窗外，他觉得无比庆幸。连绵山崖谷底间白色的雪垫太过孤寂，洁白神圣，充满了自由落体的诱惑力。  
他跟松川说过，是个人不是雪山把他留下来的就行，管他男的女的。  
两年后的今天，岩泉邀请朋友们过来过新年，“冬天了来玩吧，来见见及川喝个酒，再滑个雪。”他这么说。

一行人拥进燃着火炉的岩泉及川经营的雪山木屋，为了是个很大的餐厅兼聊天室，为了保暖取舍只开了小型窗户，几排红色架式吊灯普通而讲求实用，四五张原木的桌椅，墙边排着几张小沙发与咖啡桌。四周墙壁有暖色调挂毯和展示用滑雪器具以及度假村统一的海报等物什。此刻只有稀稀拉拉一两个客人在屋里各做各的事，一个在修理自己的滑雪板另一个玩手机。  
岩泉不知道在忙什么没见人。正对大门的最里面墙壁上，壁炉里木头燃烧发出呲劈声，几人都聚过去暖和手脚，这时听到楼上传来动物奔跑的热情的爪尖扑地的声音，不一会儿一只小型绒毛团般的褐毛小狗从楼梯口冲了出来，扑到蹲下来迎接他的及川的怀里——他们相互迎接。  
“这是岩泉的狗。”及川又笑了，带着他转身给松川花卷看，“好多人说他像我。有一天他从有事出门然后突然带回来的。”  
棕褐色的小狗是只一直咧着嘴笑的小博美，五官小而集中，称得上一句漂亮。  
顺便一提，猫并没有幼稚地对狗来争宠表达什么想法，他一进屋就找自己的地方去了，现在优雅地蹲坐在那棵室内圣诞树下打呵欠。  
随后岩泉从屋后转出来，拎着要给花卷松川车做处理的工具，看到他们到了，抱怨道：“可算是到了，我以为你们记错了聚会的年份。”  
说着他已经走近了，首先接近及川，只见及川放下狗直起腰来旁若无人地在他脸颊上亲了一下，说了一句“路确实不好走啊”，岩泉反驳“根本没人会走那条路”，丝毫不介意他的亲昵，这样的接受态度无疑说明他们日常如此。  
及川之前的举动就确实有点离经叛道的异国情调，但是岩泉曾经是地地道道的以保守著称的典型日本男人。  
当着朋友和客人的面和爱人以亲吻打招呼……  
花卷高高地挑起眉头，与同样惊奇的松川对视，他凑近同伴说悄悄话：“灰色高领毛衣。我贫瘠的想象力从未涉及过岩泉一这个人有朝一日会关注自己的衣着打扮问题。”  
“以前是闷骚，现在是明骚。”松川如是赞同道。  
“你们的常识究竟低到什么程度，”岩泉就像什么都没做过一样毫无停留继续走过来，“第一这里有上山缆车，没有人会开着车走那条可以说是古老的山路了。第二你俩居然敢不上防滑链开山路，一个不小心……”  
岩泉以前虽然严肃认真但鲜少教训人，或者说发脾气。除了可以忍受的不满，哪怕有任何必须提出的异议他也是平和的脸色，不会劈头盖脸地教训别人。花卷连他这一点变化也感到微妙的奇特，他感觉现在的岩泉有种说不上来的鲜活。  
岩泉说到那里突然短暂地停了一下。  
松川在他停顿的间隙插嘴：“你现在很精神嘛，让人挺放心了。”  
岩泉续上了他的话，同时把原来的话砍掉了：“过来，先教你们这个。”  
及川好像不在意他们去做什么了，没有跟出来。那条小狗倒是啪嗒啪嗒地跟着岩泉出来了。

一出门走了两步，儿时好友就一左一右蹦起来揽住了岩泉的肩膀，齐力揉搓他的高额头大脑门和扎手的黑色刺头。  
“散什么威风呢？啊混蛋？！”花卷首先批评。  
“跑这世外桃源来住得格外舒服哈？及川平时惯得你脾气都养出来了？”松川紧跟上。  
“哈哈哈有那么严重？”岩泉和他们打闹，“我说了两句也感觉不对头，好久没见你们了，我对及川那熊人的态度一下改不过来。”  
“怎么遇见的，妈的毫无预兆突然变弯，那小子有那么好？把我们都市社畜羡慕坏了，你说我在这留几天能不能也找到个不在乎我存款的美女？”花卷撺掇。  
“做梦吧你！”岩泉回敬。  
“美得你小子！你是不是想说及川可遇不可求呢？”  
小狗已经跑到前头去了，远远地站在日落的方向发出吠声催促他们。

及川徹确实可遇不可求，没人想主动遇到山难。  
他是个雪山搜救员。在这片山里工作，别人都晒得黢黑，岩泉和他在一起这几年已经很注意保养皮肤了，可还是得承认及川那怎么躁都近乎白种人的肤色是种天赋。  
那天，岩泉只是个跟着公司团建的普通小职员，独自来高速道滑雪，恰巧就遇到了雪山的崩塌，山的怒吼。  
被仿佛无尽的暴雪卷进了腹中，他感觉往任何方向挣扎都没有结果，几分钟好像一辈子那么恐怖漫长。  
他将永远记得绝境逢生的一刻见到的将他拉出寒冰地狱的天使，好像为他受洗，带给他重生。  
岩泉的腿断了，及川一直负责任地照顾他，每天都去医院看他，三来二去两人熟悉了。  
岩泉说自己是个普通的不能更普通的年近三十还在做年复一年普普通通的工作的无聊男人。  
及川的猫只喜欢他眼里气息对劲的人，他团在岩泉的被子里，用尾巴卷他的手。  
及川不置可否地给他削了个苹果，口头制止猫乱碰岩泉的输液管。  
他坐得笔挺，岩泉出神地把目光放在及川的背上。  
及川好像看到了他注视自己又好像没看到不在乎。他是个我行我素的人。  
“我留在山里很久了。”他像是在解释又像是只是漫不经心地介绍自己，他甚至不把目光留给岩泉，看着自己的猫说，“以前我当兵，现在我在这里做搜救员。冷的得要死东西很少生活也不方便，我了解这座山，留下来很辛苦。”  
岩泉肯定地说：“我愿意留下来。”  
“这里看个电视节目都得看信号的心情。你到底喜欢这里什么啊？”及川不耐烦了一样终于正视岩泉的眼睛。  
所以岩泉直白地告诉他：“喜欢你。”  
终于有一天，及川也会张开嘴没话说了。  
岩泉趁势追击：“我可以教人滑雪，或者经营旅店，以前上学时我是运动社团的，我也可以参加你们的训练，发生问题的时候帮你们救人。”  
他闭嘴了，因为及川也开始认真地打量他了。  
他像接受天使审判一样捱着这顿判断。  
猫站起来打了个牙尖嘴利的哈欠，从岩泉身上跨过去跑走了。  
及川最后倾身下来回复他：“所谓的‘普通男人’，你得有自知。你去照照镜子，你其实很帅。”  
岩泉强忍着激动闭上眼睛接受他的吻。

路边有小孩子点燃了地面筒充作新年礼花。  
及川为夜归的三个男人打开旅店的门：“回来了？”  
他身后大厅里暖和的酒精与花还有食物、快乐的味道一起迎接他们。  
岩泉主动迎上去亲了他的脸颊：“回来了。”

（二）新年快乐

松川以前玩过滑雪，和岩泉一起去了高速道，中午回来汇合时，还说自己和岩泉一起教了一群来玩的外国学生，暗戳戳炫耀了自己的水平。  
而花卷……  
“不行就算了吧，大家都有适合不适合做的事情。”及川扛着滑雪板安慰他。  
花卷：“我好累，我现在只想趴在地上。”  
他俩在傻瓜道上，就是低速道都上不了的水平，待了大半天——从早上到中午，下午不死心又来试。及川连雪板都没穿，陪着花卷。  
及川已经发现了他的问题是姿势太僵硬，无论如何都无法放松自己，甚至能在雪道上自行减速，也是奇才了。  
“没关系没关系，”他硬把人拉着坐倒，“休息一下，不滑了，咱俩自己去泡温泉吧，不告诉小岩他们，那本来是第三天的行程嘿嘿。然后第三天咱俩再去学学烤披萨之类的东西。”  
花卷来了兴致，果断逃离滑雪任务：“烤披萨？？这里吗？在雪山上！哇我是越来越想留下来住了！”

晚上大家聚在小旅馆的客厅里，有一伙十余人的学生团体几乎包下来了今天的夜间餐点席，岩泉为他们提供了奶酪火锅和各种果汁。  
而男人们吃完了餐点开始进入酒场流程，因为及川随时会可能出动任务，他不能喝太多酒，于是中途便离席去睡了。  
当然，临走前没有忘记给岩泉一个贴面吻。  
黑猫适时地跟上来，乖巧地绕着及川的脚步磨蹭，及川拎起它来又亲又搂地上楼去了。  
只是旅馆主人间那个吻或许太稀松平常，动作幅度极小而没有人注意到？  
就在松川花卷跟岩泉讨论近期的股市投资，以及新上了什么游戏、动画、电影等等涵盖三个男人少年青年中年的话题时。  
一直在吵闹的学生那边再一次爆发一阵尖叫和口哨声，花卷刚看过去一眼说了一句：“真心话大冒险啊，想当年那可是青城的优良传统……”  
一个金发碧眼的漂亮女孩儿在朋友们的鼓励下走了过来，说着不流利但可以听出来努力学习过的日语：“帅气岩泉桑，可以请你一起跳支舞吗？”  
她笑得脸颊红彤彤的，邀请——岩泉一。  
炉火正旺盛地燃烧着，他们头顶的圣诞彩灯还没来得及摘下来，学生们又哄笑着用手机放起了小步舞曲。  
不怪他们误会，岩泉身边没有出现过女性伴侣，上午指导他们滑雪时，和松川也明显是友人的关系距离。  
岩泉扫视两个损友如出一辙的揶揄表情。  
“对不起，我不能和爱人之外的人跳舞，”岩泉礼貌地拒绝，抬起手把一枚圈戒给她看，“我结婚了。早上我戴了手套你们没看到。”  
“哦——”热热闹闹的孩子们一致失望地拉长音，这时女孩儿的朋友帮忙救场，“她在这里吗？我们可以见一见吗？”  
花卷保证，岩泉变了。  
和以前绝对不一样了。  
他大概正想炫耀自己那位讨人喜欢的家伙。花卷看松川，松川回视他，异口同声地小声嘟囔：“妈的，眼神都变了。”  
岩泉毫不犹豫地站起来：“我去叫他。”  
所有人都听到了这个“他”不是“她”。  
学生们，年轻的世界新生的花骨朵们，对于少见却合理的事物有着巨大的包容性。  
于是他们再次开心起来，起哄要岩泉带他来跳舞，并主动调整座椅位置给他们让出通路。  
不一会儿岩泉下来了，身后跟着另一个哪怕棉质爷爷款式睡衣睡裤都掩饰不了高挑好身材的男人。  
只是可能刚才岩泉没有告诉清楚这个正沉入梦境的家伙来干什么。  
及川丝毫不扭捏：“要跳舞吗？谁想要和我跳舞？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”很多人掏出相机来拍被搂住后腰接吻的及川脸上混杂的得意和错愕。  
岩泉黑着脸：“你说你能和谁跳舞？”  
及川哈哈大笑：“你咬疼我了！”

他们跳经典的《dango's tango》，还有外国孩子们带来的并不认识的音乐，但是，爱的舞蹈是相通的。他们随性地跟着节奏踩三拍子舞步或搂抱在一起旋转过每一张桌子。  
每个人都难得的对他们表达祝福和热情地抛来糖果。  
好像一场新的婚礼。

跳着跳着舞及川又被岩泉不怎么熟悉的脚步逗笑了，岩泉气恼地威胁他：“别笑了……”  
及川众目睽睽下笑得更厉害，于是他们的舞蹈就结束了，岩泉突然就矮下身子，把及川分着腿抱起来扛到了肩膀上，好像制服一头不听话的大型犬。  
及川看上去不是第一次被这么对待了，捂着被他结实的肩膀硌疼的腹部，还在对大家道晚安。  
他们离开了人群。  
离开了喧闹暖热的红色调厅堂，从楼梯口向上的休息区便幽暗安静了许多，岩泉抱着一个比自己还高还重的男人，脚步在木地板上留下深刻真实的踏地声。  
及川紧紧搂着岩泉的肩膊，闭上眼睛跟他说悄悄话：“你很高兴？”  
“高兴。”  
“新年快乐，我爱你。”  
“嗯。”

进了他们的卧室及川就被脱掉了裤子靠在门边吻，岩泉丝毫不客气地揉他的大腿内侧腰部屁股，但不碰他的内裤鼓起来的地方，也不让及川自己碰，几次伸手拒绝他的手臂落到自己肩膀以下的位置。  
及川情乱意迷地被他操控着，发出诱人的小声喘息，手臂交叠在岩泉脑后，岩泉全部感官乃至皮肤都感受着及川，被他扰乱的气流激得浑身的血流都在燃烧。  
你身上好香。岩泉吻的间歇说了这么一句。  
声音又低又饱含欲望，手指拉下了及川下体最后的衣物，把他的臀缝往外掰开。  
及川哼笑了一声：“试试让我用后面射？”  
岩泉又吻了他，咬着他的舌尖，嘬吸他身体里的液体，他的味道。把手指伸进及川的后穴，又退了出来。  
虽然急色也怕太干了伤到他：“去拿东西。”岩泉说。  
及川什么要求都不提，安安静静地任凭岩泉摆布。  
岩泉不想放弃站着的位置，他们又像跳舞那样小步挪着来到床头，期间岩泉还对及川光裸的腿摸摸捏捏。  
一大团温凉的润滑脂油落到及川的臀缝，岩泉又去拿套，及川却按下他阻止道：“够滑了。不要套，射进来。”  
岩泉跟他咬耳朵：“你玩忽职守。”  
“对不起，新年第一天，请山神放我一马吧。”  
岩泉的手指终于钻进来了，及川埋下头去啃咬岩泉的肩膀，脖颈，磨着牙小声催促他。  
于是岩泉放肆起来，熟门熟路地撬开了及川的防线，在里面转动着手指揉按，及川颤着嗓子呻吟，空无一物的下身没有能自我保护的东西，退也退不开，被岩泉死死地顶在墙上。  
“你去泡过温泉了？你摸起来和平常不一样。”岩泉突然问，“你自己？”  
及川勉强镇定自己的神经，从脑袋里翻出来答案对付他：“和花卷一起。啊——呜……天……你要我命吗？你连异性恋朋友的醋都吃？”  
岩泉刚刚狠狠地抽插他后面，捣弄那里好几下，把及川弄射了。  
及川感觉自己成了那种受到刺激会脱水的海洋生物，整个人不听脑子使唤地变软。  
他滑落在岩泉怀里，像花被雨水撷落枝头，落在了它信赖的泉水里，从此一路起伏，随波远流。  
“如果可能……我应该把你放在谁都看不到的地方……但是我又想让看见你的人都夸你……”岩泉感觉自己没有醉，却说着任性的孩子话。  
他结束了前戏，拉开自己的裤链，把及川抱高，无限度地贴近他，让他的小腿架在自己的臂弯里，释放出的阴茎冲进及川淌着润滑液体的穴口。  
及川又爽又怕地尖叫一声，自己的重力点全都落在了岩泉身上，插着岩泉那根东西的屁股首当其冲，他揪着岩泉的毛衣喘得要倒气，想落下的眼睫都被岩泉可怕的力气一次次撞地抖开：“岩……小岩！好棒……啊呀……”  
不知道是不是自己的错觉，岩泉狂乱地干着怀里这个全心全意属于自己的人，及川的身体比以前碰过的所有人都更火热。  
他想到自己怀里捧的是一朵泵动扭动的太阳花，花心火红而明艳璨烂，喷洒的气息阳光一样又温又热，花茎像熟透了的莓果，饱含着汁水……  
等着人上去播撒种子。  
“徹，阿徹……”  
“嗯！”及川恍惚间听着他叫自己，努力从绵延不断地狂潮快感里分出心神来回应他。  
“你特别好看……你知道吗？”  
及川没少听见别人夸自己样貌，但是，唯独岩泉，就是喜欢做爱的时候才一遍一遍说自己如何好看，吸引他。  
“嗯！哈……啊！”及川的腰在扭动着挣扎，心却沉沦，大汗淋漓，脖颈侧面的青筋都显出来了，岩泉舔舐上去，品察着他的热度和疲惫程度。  
奇怪的癖好。及川不了解他心底曲曲弯折的念头，也无意把他研究成透明人，他只知道一般这种时候就是岩泉想要射出来的时候。  
甚至他的身体都产生了条件反射，听到被夸“好看”，就自动收缩起身下的小孔，准备绞缠住将要离开的根物。  
岩泉也感受到了他不舍的吸力，他和稍微冷静下来的及川对视了一下，及川眯起眼睛咯咯地笑，又被他转过来压到了床上从后面进入了。  
这样服从的姿势及川好像不是很热衷，但是今晚他却突然转了性，岩泉对自己做什么他都默认了。  
岩泉一边拉着他的手腕挺腰，一边摸到他前面去，把手滑进他的上衣，上上下下地揉摸，那柔软的乳头，可爱挺立的乳尖，下面规整的腹肌，凹陷的tiger line，每一处他都不停留，都摸过。  
及川感觉他就是像水，被他抚摸，被他的爱围沐着，结合先前那句“你的好看你知道吗？”好像在说，这里都好看。  
最后岩泉帮及川套弄前面，听着及川黏糊地哼鸣着把东西射到自己手里。  
一边干他一边把手指抬起来舔。  
他从及川身后合上去身体，一下子顶到很里面，刚刚射完的及川还在深深地喘息着，这一下被他顶出了哭音：“啊……呜嗯……”  
及川侧躺着趴卧在床褥里，被内射了两次，胡天胡地地爽完哭完就晕头转向没有了精神。  
可是岩泉明显还是很兴奋，他下面依旧挺立着，他打开台灯，端详着及川半合半闭的眼睛，他长长的睫毛在脸颊上落下一道阴影。岩泉小声和及川商量：“这次让你在上面好不好，坐上来……”  
及川发出了考虑的“嗯……”鼻音。  
岩泉也没有强迫他，他揉点着及川的乳晕，俯下身去，含起了及川的下面。  
及川不清醒的头登时又一次被倒进去一勺油，他眼花缭乱地尖叫起来：“小岩——你要杀了我……”  
他全身被抽了骨头去一样，上身都累得挺不起来，下面却逐渐被唤起了精神，好像被雨水蛊惑着生长起来的蘑菇，殊不知是要被当成食物“收割”的。  
“呜……放过我……岩……小……岩……”及川觉得性这方面，近年来越来越跟不上岩泉逐步锻炼起来的身体，他常常是被花活服务到颤抖着吐出最后一丝精液的那个。  
岩泉好像是愿意放过他了，吐出了他的阴茎，然而下一秒，把舌尖探进了及川肿起来的后面。  
及川如他所愿被刺激射了第三次，这次是再也没有了反抗力气，甚至那漂亮流泪的眼睛里的光彩都迷茫丢失了，刚才的退步换来了对及川身体的一次为所欲为。  
岩泉拉起及川坐在了自己的小腹上，硬邦邦粗红的东西直直戳了进去，及川能给出的反应只剩下了肉体的反射，他不顾形象地大声哭了出来：“好…好疼……啊……好爽……”  
岩泉颠动着他，把他控制不住乱晃的头压下来接吻，吻一会儿再舔一口他的眼泪，感到现在及川连呼吸频率都是和自己一致的了，终于满意。  
及川把身体重量都压在了岩泉身上，保持着后面还吞吃着岩泉的东西的姿势睡着了。  
岩泉舒畅地在他体内留下最后一发精液，退了出来，把他放倒，再面对面和他躺在一起。  
他忍不住抬手描画及川的鼻梁，从眉间扫到嘴唇上方，然后再一次吻上去。  
“新年快乐，亲爱的。”


End file.
